durothinfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans of Du'Rothin
By far the most populous race of Du'Rothin, Humans originate from far off lands. They first arrived a thousand years ago on ships of fine timber, driven by a desire to bring industry to a virgin land. Of all the races, they are the most capable of expansion, enduring the harsh environments of a variety of climes, and adapting their cultures to fit whatever environment they find themselves in. Physical Description Human appearance varies widely in the Kingdom of Du'Rothin . Some have the dark skins of the tribesmen to the south, while others are as pale as the men of the north. Their hair ranges from raven black, to the yellow of the sun, to firey red, and many colors in between. The human species willingness and capacity to intermingle tends to produce a mixing effect, and over the past thousand years the typical Du'Rothin human is of olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. Society and Culture Humans are motivated by an unquenchable desire for industry and an insatiable curiousity. While the humans of this land come from a variety of locations, the original immigrants that landed over a millennia ago came from a far off kingdom to the west whose name is now forgotten. Through a series of bloody struggles, the humans beat back the elves and the forests that inhabitted the lands before their arrival. The felled timber and dug mines, seeking to reap the riches produced by the earth beneath their feet. Eventually, the kingdoms united under a single bloodline, that of the Dawnwinds, in an effort to ensure their continued survival against the host of enemies that surrounded them. Now, the peoples of Du'Rothin exist largely in misery. Giant, Goblin, and Orc raids torment the souther settlements, while corrupt nobility fatten themselves on the peasants and serfs of the northern plains. Relations For the most part, the races of Du'Rothin have put aside their squabbles to resist the Orc hordes from the Wastes. Still, relations with the Elves that used to hold their land (and who coincidentally have the least to fear from the Orcish hordes) are rarely better than strained, and border disputes are not uncommon. The Halflings of the Homvale Hills often act as intermediaries in disputes, hosting peace summits often followed by grand celebrations in honor of very minor acheivements. The Giants and Goblins of the Jhin'Dai are even less civil, and small mining settlements are often the sites of viscious raids that leave dozens dead, sometimes annihilating a community entirely. The Dwarves and Gnomes of the east have had a far friendlier relationship with the Humans, and the two kingdoms hold a mutual respect for the others skill at various crafts, though each boasts itself clearly superior. Despite this peace, the two races know very little of each other. Humans are fond of telling stories of Dwarves being mined out of the ground rather than born, while Dwarves insist that Humans spring forth from the great fields of grain they plant in the Du'Rothin soil. The true menace to the Human race, and all of Du'Rothin, is the Orc horde known to rise up in great numbers from the south. These raids take place every few years, and are typically devastating to the economies of the south, requiring the combined efforts of Human and Dwarven armies to repel. Alignment and Religion Humans vary greatly in their personal beliefs and morality, ranging from noble scions of good, to progenitors of great evils, to everything in between, and their worship of the deities of Du'Rothin reflect this. However, the Human admiration of independence and freedom leads all but the most vile of these people and religions to be accepted within the boundaries of the kingdom. Rulus , Rider of the Dawn, is considered Du'Rothin's patron, and thus his priesthood holds the most political power, but other faiths hold sway on the populous as well. Adventures Within the boundaries of the kingdom, adventurers are looked upon as lazy, unproductive vagabonds wandering from town to town. They are often harassed by law enforcement as highwaymen or pickpockets, sometimes justly, and turned away from taverns and inns as riff-raff unfit for a spot on the floor, even if they have the money to pay. Individuals on specific business, especially militarily or royal, are treated very differently. Royal uniforms and seals are treated better than gold, as much of the peasantry holds the royal bloodline in high regard and attributes the relative peace of the current time as a welcome change to the horrorific stories of the infighting and blood civil wars of centuries past. Outside the kingdom, Human adventurers are treated like another other traveller. Amongst Elves, individuals are often the target of prejudice and hatred, and thus Humans find it safer to travel in groups. Amongst Dwarves, they are respected as any other outside, though Humans are often considered outlaws for refusing to pay the road taxes that Dwarves often impose on travellers in their lands. Names Humans name their children from a variety of sources. Birthnames can be borrowed from myths, landmarks, the tongues of foreign races, and are sometimes even made up. Family names, however, are typically connected in some way to the child's family's legacy. Blacksmith, Wheelwright, Major, Knight, and Black are not uncommon amongst the peoples of the Human race, though some few claim Elven blood and take Elven surnames. ' Category:Races